Could it be, you?
by StawberryFreak
Summary: FanFiction ini adalah karangan sendiri. Genre T for Death Character—dedicated for my partner of life. OC, Fluff maybe?, OTP, Songfict—/"Perkenalkan, saya Joe. Ryuzaki Joe dari kelas E."/—Boleh ku tahu siapa kamu?"/"Hoo Ternyata sahabatku jatuh cinta nih!"/.. daisuki.. da yo.. I can't wait to confess anymore.."/"Joe.. bangunlah..! Kumohon.."/ . . .Read-Review?


Hideki Highschool, sekolah yang menjadi tempat cerita dongeng ini dimulai. Siswa SMA Jepang berumur 16 tahun ini, merupakan siswa paling jenius di sekolahnya. Sering kali ia diikutkan olimpiade-olimpiade oleh gurunya, sahabat-sahabat maupun teman-temannya yang iseng menguji kemampuan otaknya yang sangat _brilliant_ itu.

Ryuzaki Joe.

Dialah laki-laki si _genius_ yang sering disebutkan namanya oleh para _fansgirl_-nya, yang foto dirinya dipajang di koran-koran maupun majalah siswa teladan, dan juga yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolah.

.

.

.

_Semua karakter disini adalah OC (milik Author)_

_Typo(s), Fluff maybe?, OTP, Songfict_

_Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

—dedicate for my partner of life

. . .

**COULD IT BE, YOU?**

それはあなた、だろうか？

**.**

**.**

. . .

"Aah, bosannya.." Joe duduk di atap sekolahnya itu. Seperti biasa, ia bersembunyi dari fans-fans nya yang selalu meminta diajari pelajaran, foto-foto, dan juga tanda tangan kelak sebagai kenangan akan lulus dari SMA itu. Tempat persembunyiannya itu tak akan pernah didatangi orang lain, karena yang hanya bisa mendatangi dan membuka pintu penghalang atap sekolah itu hanya kunci yang dipegang oleh petugas keamanan yang bisa disebut _security_ sekolah. Sepengetahuannya, tak ada siswa yang akrab dengan _security_ itu selain dirinya.

Pemuda itu tidur di lantai berkeramik putih bersih dan memandangi gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang tersebar di hamparan langit biru muda.

. . .

Sepuluh menit berlalu..

Jam sekolah kembali berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat telah selesai, semua murid-murid di sekolah itu kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing dan memulai aktifitas belajarnya.

Joe menatap langit, meski dia terkenal, meski dia mempunyai banyak sahabat dan teman.. tapi tetap saja, dia masih saja merasa kesepian. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Pasokan ilmu dari guru yang menerangkan pelajaran didepan kelas tidak dihiraukannya.

"Oi, oi.. Joe-san, bisa bantu aku mengerjakan PR?" kata salah satu temannya yang duduk di belakang Joe, membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tentu, Era-san" jawab Joe kemudian pada seseorang yang ia anggap sahabatnya, Taichi Eranio. "Nata-san, Tomo-san, dan Yudhistira-san juga ikut loh.." ucap Era lagi. "Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti.." Joe mengiyakan.

. . .

Sepulang sekolah, Joe mengerjakan PR matematika bersama Era, Nata, Tomo, dan Yudhistira. Keempat anak itu tengah serius mengerjakan PRnya, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Joe untuk menyelesaikannya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Pukul 15:28 sore, mereka berpisah di kelas. Joe yang masih tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya—apartementnya—tetap di kelas, merenung. Dia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menuju atap sekolah.

_Cklek.. tak, blam.._

Dibukanya pintu coklat dan ditutupnya pelan. Joe menghampiri pembatas dan bersandar pada tiang penyangga, menghela nafas, menatap langit dan merenung. Yah, seperti biasa. Joe selalu melakukannya. Hari ini, pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu merasa lelah, ingin cepat pulang meski baru tiga menit dia disana, tapi..

—_Gin-iro ikousen tondeta  
(_A silver airship flew)

_te wo futte miokutta ano hi_  
_(That day… I waved good-bye to you.)_

Joe kaget. Ia mencari sumber suara itu. _'Suaranya didekat sini.. tapi, siapa?' _batin Joe heran. Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mencoba mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

_Ano michi nobotte kondo ha  
(__But this time, I'll climb that hill__)_

_Kono oka de saki ni matteru_  
_(and wait for you)_

_kono oka de saki ni  
(__I'll wait for you on this hill…)_

Dibelakang.

Joe yakin suara itu dari belakang. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh kanan-kiri lalu kebelakang; mencari sumber suara indah itu.

Seorang siswi perempuan dari sekolah itu sedang duduk menunduk, terlihat earphone putih menutupi bagian telinganya. Jaket hitam yang dikenakannya terdapat sehelai daun yang mengering.

'_Suaranya indah sekali.. Siapa dia?'_ Joe menghampiri tubuh mungil itu dengan derap kaki pelan. Saat tubuh mapannya menghadap disamping perempuan itu, Joe memulai pembicaraannya.

"_A-ano_.. Anda siapa?" Joe menunduk, mencoba melihat wajah perempuan itu.

Tidak ada respon.

"Eng.." ia membuka kerudung jaket milik perempuan itu. Spontan, mata biru-kehitaman nan kelam milik perempuan yang tadinya tertutup itu langsung terbelalak melihat sosok laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal.

Hampir saja tonjokkan mengenai wajah Joe kalau saja gerakan refleks Joe tidak bereaksi. "E-eh, tenang dulu! Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa kok!" Joe mencoba menjelaskan sekaligus menenangkan gadis cilik yang tangan mungilnya Joe genggam erat.

Perempuan itu melepas earphonenya. "Kamu siapa?" gadis itu masih dalam posisi siaganya tapi akhirnya menghentikan posisi itu setelah melihat lambang sekolah di rompi seragam Joe, seolah mengerti dia juga murid disini. "Perkenalkan, saya Joe. Ryuzaki Joe dari kelas E."

Mata perempuan itu menunjukkan respon sedikit kaget setelah mendengar namanya, "R-ryuzaki Joe, ya? Urm.. si Jenius sekolah?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menatap wajah _cool_ Joe. Joe menatap balik perempuan itu dan menjawab, "Ya.. Maaf mengganggu ketenanganmu, tapi.. Suaramu tadi—"

"—Ah.. k-kau mendengarnya..?" kalimat Joe dipotong, disusul dengan memerahnya wajah perempuan itu. "Ku akui, ya. Suaramu itu terdengar indah.. Boleh ku tahu siapa kamu?"

"Aoko Nisa.. dari kelas F. Kamu bisa panggil aku Nisa.." jawab Nisa sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merah lalu mengusap pipinya. "Yah, kamu panggil aku Joe ya? Um, kamu tak apa-apa?" ujar Joe seraya meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Nisa, memeriksa apa dia demam.

"D-daijoubu ne, " jawab Nisa tersenyum ",Apa yang Joe-kun lakukan disini? Kukira anak teladan sepertimu langsung pulang kerumah dan belajar keras untuk mempertahankan nilaimu.." lanjutnya sambil duduk.

"Heh, aku selalu kesini kok, tapi baru pertama ini sih aku kesini sepulang sekolah, biasanya aku kesini hanya saat istirahat, " Jelas Joe panjang lebar memberitahu kebiasaannya. "Aku tak pernah mendengar suara bagus seperti milikmu.. Kau suka musik?" tanya Joe lagi.

"Yah.. aku suka sekali, tapi.. aku tak ingin bernyanyi didepan orang.. aku hanya bermain gitar.. kenapa?" tanya Nisa balik. "_Sou ka_.. tapi, suaramu indah.. kenapa tidak mau bernyanyi didepan mereka?" balas Joe bertanya lagi.

"Karena.. aku hanya ingin memperdengarkan suaraku didepan orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai.. Aku hanya ingin bernyanyi untuknya.." Perempuan bersurai hitam itu memeluk lututnya.

Untuk sesaat Joe merasakan perasaan hangat yang belum pernah dirasakan lagi semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Ia merasa nyaman di dekat perempuan ini.

Joe menghela nafas sesekali lalu memandangi Nisa kemudian beralih ke langit oranye-kemerahan yang terbentang diatas mereka berdua.

—_Pip pip.._

Suara jam tangan milik Nisa berbunyi, pukul empat sore tepat. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, Joe-kun.." Nisa berdiri, menghampiri tas sekolahnya. Dengan cepat, Joe memegang lengan Nisa, "Ano.. bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Mungkin saat istirahat, kita bisa makan bekal bersama.. atau sepulang sekolah.." pemuda itu menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang telah ia lontarkan kepada perempuan berwajah manis itu.

Sejenak terasa jeda menguasai suasana dan—"Boleh saja.." jawab Nisa tersenyum sumirgah yang membuat Joe juga ikut tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu membiarkan perempuan dihadapannya pulang ke rumahnya.

Sosok Nisa sudah beranjak dari tempat itu, Joe mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit sore. Kembali merenung. "_Arigatou_, " ucapannya terputus sesaat, tapi kembali dilanjutkannya dengan senyuman lemas ", karena sudah menemaniku berbicara.. dan membuatku tidak kesepian lagi.."

. . .

Joe kembali ke ruang apartemen tempat tinggalnya yang dibiayai oleh paman dan bibinya untuk sementara.

Sepi, Sunyi, Tenang.

Tak ada suara. Orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan kehidupan mereka serta Joe karena tabrakan mobil dengan truk saat berwisata.. Ingatan yang tidak ingin Joe kenang, meski ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Joe melepas baju seragamnya, melipatnya rapi dan menaruhnya di rak baju kecil yang ia miliki lalu pergi menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk esok harinya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Joe merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, ia menoleh ke kiri. Iris hitam-kecoklatannya memandang benda yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapi, dan foto itu menggambarkan sosok Ayah dan Ibunya. Dia termenung.

'_Ayah.. Ibu.. bisakah kalian memberitahu, perasaan aneh apa yang sedari tadi Joe rasakan bersama Nisa? Rasanya sama.. sama saat bersama kalian.. sangat hangat..'_ Joe menatap foto itu sejenak dan menutup matanya.

Ia pun terlelap.

.

.

.

_**-Joe's POV-**_

"_Joe-san, kita akan berangkat sekarang!"_

_Itu yang ayah katakan, memulai hari yang menurutku akan menjadi indah.._

_Tapi.._ _t__ernyata tidak.._

"_Ibu, nanti sampai dirumah, ibu masak enak ya~"_

"_Ya, Joe-san, nanti ibu masakkan makanan kesukaanmu!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_A-AYAH! Awas didepan!"_ _tiba-tiba __Ibu berteriak keras_

_Mataku melihat.._

_Truk besar itu, menabrak mobil kita,_ _Sejenak mataku tertutup erat dan kembali terbuka.._

_Itu karena aku ingin melihat keadaan kalian.._

_Ayah dan ibu terpaku, dan tak bergerak.._

_Ada apa?_

_Kenapa kepala kalian tertunduk di depan?_

_Terlebih lagi… kenapa cairan merah gelap itu mengalir dari kepala kalian?_

_Banyak pertanyaan tapi.. Maaf, Ayah.. Ibu.._

_Mataku harus tertutup lagi..._

_Aku tidak kuat..._

_Aku.. menyayangi kalian..._

"_AYAH! IBU! JANGAN PERGI!"_

"—AHK..?!" aku tersentak kaget. Sejenak aku melihat sekitar.

_Mimpi? _tanyaku dalam hati. Mimpi itu lagi, selalu.. Seandainya saja, itu tak terjadi.. aku—Uhk, sudah lah!

Segera tubuhku beranjak dari ranjang, dan melirik kearah jam sebentar.

06:02 pagi.

Baguslah waktu masih banyak. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi, seperti biasa, mandi untuk menyegarkan badan. Hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk melakukan itu semua.

Kupakailah seragam sekolahku setelahnya, memeriksa apa sudah terpakai dengan lengkap dan rapi. Saat memulai memakan roti yang kuolesi selai strawberry, aku teringat seorang wajah perempuan.

Aoko Nisa.

Rambut panjang sepinggangnya, hitam mengilap.. Wajahnya yang imut, dan matanya seperti permata biru yang langka, terlebih lagi suaranya—ya, suaranya.. sangat kusuka—dapat membuat orang yang berbicara dengannya merasakan kelembutan yang khas.

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi teringat dia? Aku juga jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya, tapi perasaan ini.. perasaan saat bersamanya tidak bisa kulupakan..

Huft.. Selesai sarapan, aku langsung beranjak, mengambil tas, dan keluar ruangan. Yah, tak lupa aku mengunci pintu kamar apartementku.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Tak butuh waktu lama menjejakkan kaki untuk sampai ke daerah sekolahku, mungkin sekitar delapan belas sampai dua puluh menit. Melihat atap sekolah, aku jadi tak sabar ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan Nisa. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan topik pembicaraan.

Aku pun masuk ke kelas, menaruh tasku dan duduk.

"Yo, Joe-san!" laki-laki sebaya sekaligus sahabatku yang bertubuh kecil—Yudhistira namanya—menyapaku,

"Ng? _Ohayou ne_, Yudhistira-san" balasku menyapanya. Kulihat Tomo-san baru datang, ia melihatku dan menyapaku juga.

"Hem.. mungkin hanya perasaanku, atau, raut wajahmu menampakkan sesuatu yang beda?" tanya Tomo-san sambil tersenyum aneh memandangku. "—Eh?" tentu saja aku heran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Mmm?" tanya Yudhistira ikut bertanya menandakan setuju atas pendapat Tomo. "err.. Kemarin aku bertemu seseorang perempuan.. saat bertemu dan berbicara dengannya.. rasanya beda bila dibandingkan berbicara dengan perempuan lain.. nyaman dan.. hangat.." jawabku jujur pada mereka.

Yudhistira dan Tomo saling berpandangan.

"Hoo~ Ternyata sahabatku jatuh cinta nih!" Tomo tertawa, Yudhistira juga ikutan tertawa. "Jatuh cinta?" aku masih heran sambil menatap mereka berdua bergiliran. "itu namanya suka, kau tau kan, Joe-san? Kamu menyukai—eh, siapa namanya?"

"Aoko Nisa." Jawabku singkat, ingin cepat-cepat mendengar penjelasan dari mereka berdua.

"Yah, kau menyukai Aoko-chan!" Tomo melanjutkan perkataannya sementara Yudhistira mengiyakan.

"..Suka?" aku pun menyadari arti perasaan ini. "Kau boleh mengutarakan perasaan ini padanya, Joe-san, tapi harus dengan proses… Kau harus mendekatinya. Mengetahui segala tentangnya itu akan membantu loh.."

Aku mengangguk—tanda mengerti.

"Semoga berhasil, Joe-san! Apapun caramu, kami akan dukung!" kata Yudhistira memberiku semangat

Nata-san muncul dari depan pintu kelas. "Ada apa nih, kok ribut?" tanya nya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Itu tuh, Joe-san~" ucap Yudhistira dengan nada bercanda kemudian dilanjutkan lagi oleh Tomo, member tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. "Joe-san jatuh cinta" lanjut Tomo.

"Wah wah, hebat juga nih~ nanti kenalkan dengan kami~" Nata ikut menyemangatiku. Kami bercanda tawa hingga akhirnya bel pelajaran pertama dimulai.

. . .

_**-Nisa's POV-**_

_Ah, pelajaran bahasa inggris memang membuatku ngantuk! Entah mengapa, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mendengar bel berdering dan pergi ketempat rahasia itu lagi. _

_Hmm.. Ryuzaki Joe.. Dia hebat, pintar, dan.. keren. Tubuhnya yang mapan membuat dirinya semakin perfect. Perasaan kemarin itu.. Apa aku suka padanya? Padahal baru sehari aku mengenalnya.. Masa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

_Ettou, aku ini mikir apa sih?! Belum tentu kan dia menyukaiku! AAAARRGHH!_

Aku mengusak-ngusak rambutku disertai suara ringisan pelan dan—

"Aoko-chan! Coba translate kanji itu dalam inggris!" perintah _sensei_ yang sedang memegang buku pelajaran. "Er? A— Ha'i.."

Aku pun melakukan apa yang disuruh _sensei_, dan mendapat tepuk tangan setelah menyelesaikan soal itu. Yah, nilai bahasa inggrisku memang tinggi dikelasku.. semua pelajaran, aku bisa ikuti.. kecuali satu, Matematika. Pelajaran yang kuanggap paling susah! Dan nilaiku selalu jeblok bila ada hal yang bersangkutan dengan 'matematika'. Huh! Pusing pusing!

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**-Normal POV-**_

Setelah lima jam pelajaran terlewat, bel berdering menandakan lima belas menit untuk istirahat telah tiba. Nisa segera beranjak ke tempat rahasianya, ia melewati kelas Joe dan melihat Joe sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Nisa berdiri sejenak di depan jendela kelas E.

Pemuda yang tadinya sibuk membereskan buku pun menyadari Nisa dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Nisa melambaikan tangan pelan dan ikut tersenyum. Joe menunjuk-nunjuk kearah atas, mengisyaratkan perempuan itu untuk mendahuluinya naik ke atas—merasa seolah mengerti ia pun mengangguk dan pergi.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Langit biru, matahari yang sangat terang bersembunyi di balik awan tebal dan besar.

Nisa melihat keadaan bawah di dekat tiang penyangga, dan mulai menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya empat menit kemudian. Joe duduk disebelah Nisa. "Sudah menunggu ya.." Joe memulai pembicaraan. "Hehe, iya.. entah mengapa aku senang berbicara denganmu.." jawab Nisa pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya.

"Aku juga.." Joe mengadah menatap langit.

"Umm.. Boleh ku bertanya beberapa hal? Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu.." tanya Joe dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, takut bila Nisa akan curiga dan menolaknya. "Tentu, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Joe-kun" Nisa tersenyum membuat Joe lega.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan saling bertukar informasi, mulai dari identitas diri, hobby, kebiasaan, hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai, dan lain-lain.

Saat bel berdering kembali, mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi saat pulang sekolah.

Tiga jam pelajaran pun dimulai lagi. Nisa belajar sambil mencatat ulang dengan rapi informasi identitas yang ia dapat dari Joe.

Disisi lain, Joe mengingat semua biodata Nisa hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Membuat para sahabat-sahabatnya—Tomo, Yudhistira, Nata—kebingungan dan memandang satu sama lain melihat tingkahnya

. . .

. . .

. . .

Kali ini Joe yang lebih dahulu berada di atas. Saat sesi pelajaran selesai, ia langsung berpamitan kepada sahabatnya untuk pergi duluan. Nisa menghampirinya dari belakang— "Dor!" perempuan itu iseng membuat Joe kaget, sayangnya Joe tidak terpengaruh. "Heee? Kamu tidak kaget!?" Nisa merengek disusul tawa Joe.

Mereka tetap mengobrol dengan ceria, tanpa ada hambatan.

"Nisa-chan.. aku ingin kita terus selalu bersama seperti ini.. jujur, perasaanku bila ada didekatmu, sangat nyaman dan hangat.. Aku menyukainya.." Joe berkata sambil melihat langit. Nisa tersenyum, "Begitu halnya denganku, Joe-kun, " Nisa menggenggam tangan Joe ", _Arigatou ne_.. Kamu orang pertama yang mampu membuatku merasakan hal nyaman seperti ini.."

Awalnya Joe kaget, tetapi akhirnya ia membalas genggaman tangan itu. Dia merasakan hal yang paling ia kenal sepanjang hidupnya. Tentunya, Joe tak pernah merasakan hal itu dengan orang lain.. ia hanya bisa merasakan perasaan 'nyaman' itu dengan Nisa.

Aoko Nisa, perempuan yang ia sayangi, Joe berjanji pada Nisa untuk menjaganya karena ialah orang berharga dalam hidupnya. Sore itu, Nisa mengeluarkan air mata disamping Joe.

'_Nisa, apa aku boleh.. menyukaimu?'_ tanya Joe dalam hati, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

'_Perasaan ini semakin meluap, Joe. Aku sangat menyukaimu.. '_ hati nurani Nisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu pelan, seolah mendengar akan apa yang diucapkan Joe dalam hatinya. Tapi sayang, keadaan bisu masih tergambar.

Berharap Joe membalas perasaannya.. Dialah cinta pertama Nisa..

Hari itu pun mereka mengucapkan janji. Janji dimana akan selalu menjadi sahabat setia.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Waktu terus berputar, layaknya roda sepeda yang tak ada habis-habisnya dikayuh.

Sudah tiga setengah bulan lamanya, Joe dan Nisa berkenalan. Kian hari berlalu, hubungan mereka saling erat, dan.. perasaan yang masing-masing mereka sembunyikan, terus terbaca meskipun sedikit demi sedikit..

Sinar pagi hari menyeruak masuk ke dalam jendela kamar apartement Nisa. Dia tinggal sendiri. Tidak hanya Joe yang kehilangan orang tua. Bahkan Nisa tak pernah melihat maupun mengenal—bisa dibilang tidak mengingat rupa—kedua orang tuanya. Hanya satu penyebab yang Nisa ketahui bagaimana kedua orangtuanya itu telah pergi meninggalkan Nisa sendirian di dunia..

Kebakaran.

"Hehe," Nisa hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya ",kata nenekku.. Ayah terperangkap di kamarku saat hendak menyelamatkanku.. aku dibawa oleh Ibu keluar dengan selamat. Nenek membawa kami kerumahnya. Sampai akhirnya ibu sakit-sakitan memikirkan ayah dan meninggal saat aku berumur dua belas bulan.."

Itulah yang Nisa ceritakan pada Joe sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Joe pun menceritakan bagaimana ia kehilangan orangtuanya, bagaimana rindunya pada sang ayah dan ibu, serta masakan ibu yang menjadi favorit Joe sejak kecil.

"Hee? Boleh aku tau makanan favoritemu itu sejak kecil, Joe-kun?" tanya Nisa dengan penasaran dan memandang Joe. "Ung, tentu.. yah hanya makanan sederhana, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Kau tau _sup miso_?" Joe menatap perempuan yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding. "Sup Miso.. ooh, aku tau cara buatnya!"

"Wah wah, kapan-kapan masakkan untukku ya?" Joe tersenyum, ikut duduk bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tenang. "_Roger_! Nanti aku datang ke apartementmu dan aku buatkan untuk makan malam spesial untukmu! " Nisa kegirangan

. . .

Dan tibalah waktu masak-memasak..

Hari itu tepat malam minggu. Hampir saja mereka kehujanan saat beranjak keapartemen Joe.

"_Yosh_! Kau jangan lihat dulu, ini kejutan~!" ucap Nisa sambil mendorong tubuh besar Joe ke sofa. "_E-ttou_.. iya ya, aku takkan lihat" Joe duduk dan menonton tv. "Bagus!" Nisa langsung kembali ke dapur, tempat favoritnya.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu, Sup miso buatan Nisa sudah terhidangkan bersama nasi, ikan rebus cabai dan _ocha_ . Kebetulan saat Nisa memasak hujan gerimis berubah menjadi lebat, dan ia memutuskan untuk membuat makanan hangat. "Hoo~ boleh juga _skill_nya!" Joe duduk didepan meja makan bersama Nisa.

Joe mencicipi sup miso-nya.

'_Eh?_ _Rasanya.. hampir sama dengan.. buatan ibu..'_ Joe terpaku sejenak setelah menyadari rasa masakan Nisa.

"_A-ano_.. Joe-kun..? _Daijoubu desu ka_? Supnya tak enak ya?" tanya Nisa sambil cepat-cepat mencicip kuah miso dimangkuknya. "..Bukan.. hanya saja.. rasanya mirip ibuku.. Nisa-chan.." Joe menjawab dengan suara sendu.

_Deg!_—Tiba-tiba lengan Joe memeluk tubuh mungil Nisa.

"_Arigatou..ne.._" ucap Joe lirih. "J-Joe? Kamu ke—" kalimat Nisa terputus setelah menyadari lengan bajunya basah. Nisa mengusap kepala Joe lembut.

"Nisa-chan.. _daisuki_.. _da yo_.. _I can't wait to confess anymore_.." pemuda menenggelamkan mukanya dibahu kecil Nisa. Sejenak ia merasakan degup jantung Nisa berderu.

Nisa pun tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata. "_Watashi wa mo_.. _daisuki da yo_, Joe-kun.."

Mulai detik itu, mereka menjalin hubungan spesial yang terjadi begitu menyenangkan dalam hidup mereka.

Janji _'akan selalu menjadi teman setia'_ berubah menjadi janji _'selalu bersama dan takkan berpisah sebagai pasangan setia'_

. . .

. . .

. . .

Suatu hari, Joe dan Nisa janjian kencan. Musim gugur melanda di wilayah tempat tinggal mereka, sehingga mereka harus memakai pakaian hangat bila tidak ingin terkena flu. Empat bulan telah terlewati, mereka terus menjalin hubungan dan kian lama semakin erat.

"Joe-kun, _gomen ne_ aku telat.." Nisa berlari kecil menghampiri Joe yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang stasiun kereta api. Mereka akan mengunjungi suatu tempat yang Joe rencanakan. "_Daijoubu_, Nisa-chan, " Joe tersenyum ",Sebentar lagi keretanya juga mau berangkat.." lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan Nisa agar tidak terpisah saat masuk kereta nanti.

Joe tahu kereta hari ini akan ramai. Hari itu tanggal 22 Oktober, delapan hari setelah hari ulangtahun nya, dan dua puluh satu hari setelah hari ulangtahun Nisa. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.23 sore.

Setelah gerbong kereta terbuka, kerumunan orang keluar dari kereta itu, dan tibalah rombongan lainnya untuk masuk. Tujuan mereka adalah _Kōshin Chihō__, _bukit—dataran tinggi—di sekitar prefektur _Nagano_ dan _Yamanashi._

"Nisa-chan, tetap pegang tanganku ya.." kata Joe saat mereka memasuki kereta. Nisa memeluk lengan Joe. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Joe, dalam waktu delapan menit kereta sudah penuh. Joe dan Nisa berbincang-bincang selama dalam perjalanan.

Hampir setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai. _Kōshin Chihō_ adalah bukit disertai hamparan rumput yang sangat luas serta pohon-pohon rindang. Banyak orang piknik disana. "Wah, _sugoi ne_!" Nisa berlari hampir ke tepi bukit. "Disana ada ada pohon besar, kita duduk disana saja" kata Joe sembari menunjuk ke arah pohon yang berdaun lebat itu.

"Hooo.. dari sini terlihat rumah-rumah, sangat keciiil~" Nisa kegirangan dan duduk bersandar di pohon, Joe duduk disebelah Nisa. "Aku tau kau akan suka.." ucap Joe sembari memandang wajah Nisa. "Hehe.. _arigatou_—" kalimat Nisa terputus saat menyadari.. bibir joe menyentuh bibirnya.

"J-Joe?" pipi Nisa bersemu merah. "Mmm..?, " Joe melepas ciumannya ",hehe.. rasa strawberry!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Beruntung saja disekitar sana hanya ada mereka berdua, kalau tidak, mereka sudah jadi perhatian banyak orang. "Dasaaar!" Nisa menggelitik Joe, tapi percuma saja Joe bukan tipe penggeli seperti Nisa.

"Kamu mau gelitik aku?" Joe merasa menang karena tidak penggeli. "Iya! Aku menggelitikmu~!" Nisa melanjutkan 'pekerjaannya'. "Hohoho, salah pilih lawan kamu~" Joe menyeringai dan balas gelitik Nisa, "Gyaa! Ampun ampunn! Waaah!" Nisa berusaha kabur saat Joe memeluknya dari belakang dan menggelitik pinggangnya.

Mereka bercanda tawa, mengobrol sampai akhirnya matahari mulai terbenam.

Joe menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan Nisa, sambil menikmati elusan dan alunan suara merdu dari pita suara Nisa, Joe menutup matanya. "Nisa.. apa kamu sudah tahu..?" suara Joe menghentikan nyanyian Nisa.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Nisa heran, tangannya masih tetap mengelus kepala Joe lembut. "..Tentang penyakitku.." jawab Joe dengan suara lirih. "Aku tau.." Nisa menatap langit. "Jantungmu.. lemah bukan?" lanjut Nisa sambil tersenyum. "Ya, " Joe masih menutup matanya ",bagaimana bisa tau?" lanjut Joe; bertanya.

"Dari paman dan bibimu.."

"Hmm.. _sou ka_.." Joe menggenggam tangan Nisa.

"Joe-kun.. janganlah takut, aku takkan pergi meninggalkanmu.." ujar Nisa masih menatap langit. Joe membuka matanya dan duduk di depan Nisa. "Meski kau punya penyakit.. meski kau buruk, atau apapun itu.. aku tetap menerimamu dalam diriku.. hanya seorang yaitu kamu.. aku tulus menyayangimu.. Joe-kun.." lanjut Nisa.

Lengan kuat Joe memeluk tubuh Nisa seketika. Joe ingin menangis, tersentuh dengan perkataan perempuan yang sangat disayanginya, "U-uhk.." Joe bersuara lirih. Nisa mengusap punggung Joe dengan pelan.

"_Daijoubu ne_.. meski kamu laki-laki, kamu juga makhluk rapuh.. jika ingin menangis.. menangislah, jangan kamu tahan.. itu salah satu cara terbaik untuk meluapkan emosimu.." Nisa mencoba menenangkan Joe. Akhirnya, air mata Joe tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Ia menangis dalam pelukan Nisa.

Tentu saja hati Nisa sedih, ia sedih Joe menangis.. "Janji kita, untuk selalu bersama.. ya kan.. Joe-kun..?" Nisa mempererat pelukannnya, dan ikut menangis..

"Ya.. aku akan membahagiakanmu, Nisa-chan.."

Matahari yang terbenam, hamparan rumput yang luas, dan langit merah-ke oranyean menjadi saksi bisu atas ucapan sang laki-laki dan perempuan yang menangis bersama itu. Ryuzaki Joe dan Aoko Nisa, pasangan yang takkan terpisahkan..

. . .

. . .

. . .

_Dua tahun setelah kelulusan SMA…_

"Aku langsung kerja sih waktu itu, dibagian manager keuangan di kantor yang sama dengan mu. Sekarang sudah lumayanlah~" Nisa tersenyum sambil memandang Joe yang hanya dapat ia temui saat berangkat dan pulang bersama karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Joe juga sangat sibuk dalam pekerjaan mengurus dokumen perusahaan bosnya.

Kali ini Joe membuat janji pertemuan khusus dengan Nisa. Setelah menyelesaikan _dessert_ favorit mereka berdua di kafe dekat kantor mereka, Joe mengeluarkan kotak biru kecil. "Untukmu, yah.. sederhana sih.. tapi aku yakin kamu suka." jelas Joe saat melihat Nisa kebingungan memandang kotak mungil itu.

Nisa membuka kotak itu dan menemukan cincin. Cincin putih bertuliskan 'Joe-Nisa' di salah satu sisi cincin itu. "Jangan heran, aku juga mempunyai benda yang sama.." Joe menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dari pandangan Nisa. Joe pun memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Nisa.

"Nisa-chan.. Kita menikah, yuk?" Joe mengucapkan kalimat _proposal_ untuk perempuan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Baru pertama kali ini Nisa berhubungan dengan laki-laki kurang lebih hampir empat tahun itu dan akhirnya mendapat pertanyaan yang selama ini hanya ia lihat di _anime_ atau _manga_ kesukaannya. Joe menatap Nisa dengan senyuman lembut. Wajah Nisa memerah dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Keduanya tersenyum lalu tertawa, saat menyadari wajah masing-masing merona dan bertingkah aneh.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Ternyata butuh waktu banyak untuk mempersiapkan acara untuk hari yang akan menjadi sejarah dalam hidup mereka. Setelah menyebarkan undangan, Joe dan Nisa memilih segala perlengkapan _Wedding Ceremony_, mulai dari tempat pernikahan, makanan yang dihidangkan, acara, baju yang akan mereka kenakan, dan lainnya.

Paman dan bibi mereka juga turut membantu dengan suka-cita setelah mendapat kabar pernikahan mereka. Joe dan Nisa merasakan kebahagian yang amat luar biasa. Berlalu lah satu setengah minggu untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan mereka.

Setengah minggunya lagi, Joe membantu Nisa membawa perabot dari apartement Nisa dan meletakkan serta membereskannya di apartement Joe yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal Nisa yang baru.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_The Wedding Day.._

_**-Nisa's POV-**_

Sekarang aku di ruang ganti, satu jam lagi acara pernikahan dimulai. Aah, rasanya senang sekali! Tiga penata rias sedang sibuk merias wajahku serta rambutku. Dua penata rias lainnya membenahi gaun putih berhiaskan renda-renda biru muda dan biru tua terdapat di tepi bawah gaun yang aku kenakan saat ini. Aku merasa pipiku bersemu merah setelah melihat diriku di cermin besar.

_Ckleek.. blam.._

Nenek pun masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"Nah, ini dia cucu nenek yang sudah beranjak dewasa" itu kata Nenek menyambutku dengan senyuman diwajahnya, lalu memelukku pelan—tentunya aku juga membalas pelukannya. "Nek, apa ayah dan ibu melihat aku di acara nanti?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. "Tentu cucuku," Nenek tersenyum terharu ",mereka pasti sedang tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti nenek, Nisa-chan.." lanjut Nenek menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Mmm..? Apa itu, nek?"

"Selamat.." ucap nenek singkat.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis.. Aku merasakan Ayah dan Ibu disekitarku, memelukku dengan gembira. Ibu pasti senang melihatku sekarang berada di posisinya saat menikahi ayah. Hehe..

Aku pun berbincang-bincang dengan nenek setelah penata rias itu pergi dari ruangan. "Ini.. milik ibumu.." kata nenek sambil memakaikan ku tiara putih. Aku menatap tiara itu sejenak, "Nek, apa ibu juga pakai ini dihari spesialnya?" tanyaku masih menatap tiara itu dengan senyuman lembut mengambang diwajahku.

"Ya, itu yang ayahmu hadiahkan pada ibumu saat melamarnya. Ibumu juga pakai dalam acara yang hendak kamu lalui sekarang ini." jawab nenek sambil melihatku dari cermin. Kulihat mata berairnya dibalik kacamata baca yang ia kenakan. Aku pun memeluk nenek.

"Terimakasih, nenek.." wajah keriputnya ku usap dan ku kecup pipinya.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**-Joe's POV- **_

Haah, aku merasakan degup jantungku semakin lama semakin cepat..

Penata rias merapikan rambutku dan pakaianku. Aku menghela nafas. Apa yang dilakukan Nisa saat ini ya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan juga? Aaaah, pikiranku tentang Nisa banyaak sekali!

Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya.

"Oke, Joe-san, ini hari spesialmu!" Tomo-san menyapaku dari balik pintu hingga akhirnya, Yudhistira-san dan Nata-san ikut masuk. "Wah, pengantin laki-laki sudah siaaap, dan silahkan anda mencium pengantin wanitanyaaa!" Nata-san menghiburku dengan berpura-pura jadi MC—MC _yang melawak_ di acara ulangtahun anak-anak berumur 5 tahun lebih tepatnya.

"Hehe, dasar kalian ini. Terimakasih ya.." Aku terkekeh pelan dan memandang mereka bergiliran. "Ah ya, Joe-san.. ini dari kami.." kata Yudhistira-san sambil menyerahkan dasi biru tua dari sakunya kepadaku. "Berhubung temanya biru, kami belikan saja dasi ini." kata Tomo-san sambil tersenyum sumirgah. "Aah, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyusul kalian!" teriak Yudhistira sambil lompat-lompat. "Hahaha, Joe-san saja sudah.. kau lama sekali Yudhistira-san~" ucap Natan dengan nada candaan yang mengarah pada Yudhistira-kun.

Aku tertawa dan menerima dasi itu. Kuganti dasi putih bergaris tepi biru tua itu dengan dasi pemberian mereka. "_Arigatou ne_.. Tomo-san, Nata-san, Yudhistira-san, " ucapku setelah selesai memakai dasiku ",kalian sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya.."

Kami bertos-an ala gaya kami sendiri. Kami berbincang-bincang sampai pada akhirnya suara MC memeriahkan _Wedding Hall._ "Kami duluan ya, Joe-san!" Tomo-san membuka pintu. "_Ganbatte ne_ nanti!" kata Yudhistira melanjutkan. "Kami yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan untukmu!" Nata-san tersenyum memandangku.

"Ya.. _Hontou ni.. arigatou_.." jawabku sambil tersenyum senang mendapat dukungan dari mereka.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Yak, mari kita perlihatkan senyuman dari pasangan yang berbahagia malam ini! Pengantin laki-laki Ryuzaki Joe dengan pengantin perempuan yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, Aoko Nisa!"

Nata, Tomo dan Yudhistira bertepuk tangan keras duluan dan diikuti oleh hadirin lainnya. Istri Nata dan Tomo juga tidak kalah senangnya bertepuk tangan.

Joe keluar dari ruang ganti, dan melihat Nisa yang juga baru keluar dari ruang seberang. Mereka masing-masing takjub melihat penampilan masing-masing yang sangat berbeda.

"Joe-kun.. kamu hebat" ucap Nisa pelan sambil tersenyum memandang Joe. Pemuda dihadapannya juga membalas dengan senyum yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan tak terhingga.

Mereka berjalan memasuki altar dengan lengan yang berkaitan dan mereka melambaikan tangan kepada semua para hadirin yang bertepuk tangan..

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Um, Joe-kun, belepotan tuh.." Nisa memperhatikan Joe yang sedang makan kue strawberry yang penuh cream. Joe memang sangat suka makanan manis. Nisa langsung mengambil cream di sudut bibir Joe dengan jari telunjuknya dan menjilatnya. Joe tetap melanjutkan makan makanan manisnya. "Nisa-chan.." ucap Joe tiba-tiba. Nisa kaget dan menatap Joe. "Meski makanan yang sedang kumakan ini terasa sangat manis, tapi lebih manis rasa dari bibirmu." lanjut Joe saat menyelesaikan gigitan terakhir dari kuenya.

Pipi Nisa bersemu merah lagi mendengar kata-kata Joe. "Hehe, dasar". Joe tersenyum iseng sambil makan kue-kue lain. Nisa pun minum jus apelnya.

Datanglah Nata, Tomo dan Yudhistira. Mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Nisa dan Joe. Istri Nata dan Tomo pun berbincang-bincang dengan Nisa, sedangkan Joe berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, Joe dan Nisa berfoto-foto agar dijadikan album abadi sebagai kenangan dari hari spesial mereka hari ini..

. . .

. . .

. . .

_Di apartement Joe dan Nisa…_

"Haaa_~ tsukareta nee_ ~" Nisa tiduran di ranjang. Joe duduk di samping Nisa, dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra. "Mnn.." suara kecil terdengar dari bibir Nisa. Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Joe melepaskan ciumannya, "Hehe~ tetap manis!" Joe mengelus pipi Nisa dan langsung beranjak masuk kamar mandi. "Hmm, senang kali cium bibirku~". Saat Joe keluar, Nisa juga langsung masuk karena ingin menyegarkan badan.

Setelah Nisa keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Joe tertidur di ranjang. _'Hehe, pasti kecapekan'_ ujar Nisa dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekati dan duduk, lalu menyelimuti tubuh suaminya. Tangan mungil Nisa mengusap rambut Joe dengan lembut.

Nisa berbaring di samping Joe.. Suara lembut Nisa mulai terdengar kecil di telinga miliknya dan milik Joe…

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku soki metanda  
(__So I'm going to go see you right now, that's what I've decided)_

_Pokketo no kono kyokou kimi ni kikasetai  
(__I want to have you listen to this song, that I have in my pocket)_

_Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo__  
(__Quietly, I turned up the volume, to make sure that it was there_

Joe mengganti posisi tidurnya jadi berhadapan dengan Nisa, meski Joe tertidur, Nisa merasakan bahwa senyuman kecil terpampang diwajah Joe.. Nisa ikut tersenyum dan melanjutkan..

_Oh Good-bye days, ima kawaru ki ga suru kino made ni so long  
(Oh good-bye days, right now I've got the feeling that things are going to change; so long to everything up until yesterday)_

_Kakkoyokunai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara  
(An uncool kindness is at my side)_

_La la la la la with you_

Nisa mengusap pipi Joe kemudian tertidur lelap..

. . .

. . .

. . .

Keesokkan harinya, Joe terbangun dan mendapati Nisa memakai celemek biru _aqua_ dan membawa dua mangkuk sup yang langsung bisa Joe kenali dari harumnya. Sup miso. "Ah, _Ohayou ne_, Joe-kun" ucap Nisa sambil tersenyum. "Ng.. _Ohayou_ Nisa-chan.." jawab Joe, ia masuk kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan mandi.

Delapan menit kemudian Joe keluar dari kamar mandi, menghampiri meja makan dan duduk. Isi mangkuk Nisa masih penuh, belum tersentuh sama sekali. _'Dia menungguku ya..'_ tanya Joe dalam hati.

_Jdak!_ —Suara terbentur, Joe kaget dan menghampiri Nisa berada.

"Aduh.." Nisa meringis memegang kepalanya. Joe langsung mengusap kepalanya pelan. "_Da-daijoubu desu ka_?! Nisa-chan?!" Joe panik. "Ng? Aku tak apa-apa kok, " Nisa tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ",hanya kejeduk rak buku saat membereskan buku yang berantakan tadi".

Joe melihat rak buku coklatnya. Sudah rapi dan tersusun baik. Komik-komik Joe juga tersusun sesuai urutan angkanya, begitu juga dengan novelnya, tersusun sesuai abjad. "Lagi kurang kerjaan tunggu kamu tadi~ jadi kubereskan saja, hehe". Joe epun terpaku melihat hasil kerjanya.

Nisa cengengesan lalu menarik lengan kuat Joe ke meja yang diatasnya sudah tersedia sarapan yang telah dibuat. "Ayo makan, nanti supnya dingin"

"Iya iya~" Joe menjawab dan langsung berlari lalu menghabiskan supnya. "Waa, cepat sekali" Nisa pun ikut cepat-cepat menghabiskan sup di mangkuknya. "Hehe, sudah biasa~ apa lagi makanannya makanan favoritku!".

Mereka mengawali pagi pertama mereka dengan canda-tawaan..

. . .

. . .

. . .

Suatu hari Joe dan Nisa pergi ke Hideki Highschool, sekolah lama mereka yang menjadi tempat pertemuan _takdir_ bagi mereka. Hari itu cuaca sedang cerah. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, sekolah sudah sepi, kemungkinan semua murid sudah pulang.

"Yo, paman.. lama tak bertemu!" sapa Joe mengarah pada security yang sedang duduk di dalam. "Ng, wah, Ryuzaki-san.. sudah sekitar lima belas tahun tak bertemu, " paman security menyapa balik Joe dan melihat Nisa ",wah.. Aoko-chan juga.." sambut paman itu setelah melihat Nisa.

"Eeh? Paman kenal juga ya?" tanya Joe, "Tentu, dulu paman memberikan kunci pada Aoko-chan kok." Jelas paman itu. _'Pantasan Nisa bisa membuka pintu untuk bisa masuk atap sekolah itu dulu.. __Hehe_' pikir Joe

"..tunggu sebentar, kalian seperti pasangan suami-istri saja? Kalian selalu saja bersama dari dulu hingga sekarang" tanya paman security sambil tertawa.

"Paman benar kok, kami sudah berpasangan~" Joe menghampiri paman security itu. "Hee? Selamat deh, paman tau kedatangan kalian kesini.." paman itu memberikan Joe sebuah kunci. "Pergilah ke atas, seperti biasa sekolah akan tutup jam 5 sore nanti.."

"Hehe, terimakasih paman.."

..Sore itu, Joe dan Nisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di atap sekolah sambil melihat langit sore. Mereka berdua masih mengingat saat-saat pertama mereka bertemu. Joe pun tertawa saat Nisa bercerita tentang tonjokkan yang hampir mengenai wajah Joe. Kalau saja waktu itu tak dihentikan oleh gerak refleks Joe, pasti wajahnya atau pelipisnya sudah terlanjur membekas biru karena perbuatan Nisa.

Saat matahari sudah mulai tidak nampak, mereka berdua pulang dengan bergandengan tangan erat..

. . .

. . .

. . .

_(__**Author's Note : **__Cerita pun dilanjutkan tiga tahun kemudian.. saat dimana penyakit Joe sering kambuh..)_

_**-Joe's POV-**_

"U-ukh.. _kuso_.." aku sedang terbaring lelah di ranjang, nafasku.. rasanya sesak sekali.. Hah, aku harus kuat!

_Tap.. tap.._

Aku mendengar langkah yang sangat khas suara derapannya. Itu suara derapan kaki Nisa, dari langkahnya, ia sangat khawatir.. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, aku melihatnya membawa gelas beserta teko berisi teh..

"Berisitrahatlah yang banyak.. aku tak ingin kamu kenapa-napa, Joe-kun.." ucap Nisa sambil mengelus pipiku. Elusannya tak pernah berubah, selalu lembut dan mampu membuatku tenang. Nafasku mulai lebih tenang setelah meminum teh buatannya dan mendapat elusan nyaman darinya.

Nisa membuka dasi dan kancing pertama dan kedua bajuku. "Kalau masih terasa sesak, bukalah sebagian kancing bajumu, agar tidak terlalu sesak.." Nisa tersenyum, dia mengecup pipiku dan kemudian bibirku.

"Ya.. maaf telah membuatmu khawatir…" aku menggenggam tangannnya. "Tak apa-apa, Joe-kun.. sudah semestinya aku begitu, aku kan istrimu" jawab Nisa dan ia pun mengelus dadaku agar aku makin tenang.

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu.." itu kataku saat sebelum aku menutup mata.. Aku bisa merasakan suara indah Nisa mengalun.. dan semuanya menjadi gelap..

. . .

_**-Nisa's POV-**_

_Hanasanaide..  
(__Don't let go…__)_

_gyutto sou omoikkiri  
__(hold me with all your might…)_

_anata no ude no naka ni itai  
__(I want to stay in your arms…)_

_futari de odeko wo awasenagara  
__(I want us to sleep with our foreheads)_

_nemuru  
__(together)_

Aku menyelesaikan nyanyianku. Melihat Joe-kun yang sudah terlelap, aku pun ikut berbaring disebelahnya. _Joe.. jangan pernah pergi dariku, ya? aku sangat menyayangimu.._

Tanganku masih digenggam olehnya, aku tak dapat menahan air mataku saat membayangkan bila aku atau dia pergi.. pergi meninggalkan salah satu dari kami di dunia ini selamanya..

Mataku pun tertutup, dan aku ikut terlelap bersama Joe-kun..

_**-Normal POV-**_

Hari demi hari berlalu, penyakit jantung Joe makin tak tertahankan.. Nisa mulai sangat khawatir akan keadaan Joe, ia memutuskan untuk cuti selama beberapa hari atau bulan untuk merawat Joe. Meski Joe sudah meminta Nisa agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya, tetap saja. Nisa tak pernah bisa tenang tiap kali Joe terbatuk-batuk sampai tubuh Joe linglung.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Suami anda terkena penyakit jantung yaitu, Arteri Koroner" kata dokter saat mereka berkunjung karena penyakit Joe kambuh untuk yang keempat kalinya dalam dua minggu.

"Jika suami anda sesak nafas, merasa sangat lelah.. mintalah ia untuk beristirahat, nyonya Aoko.. berilah ia minuman hangat. Kalau keadaan semakin parah, cepat di tangani ke rumah sakit lagi." Dokter itu menjelaskan kepada Nisa.

Nisa memapah Joe yang mulai membaik, mereka pulang. Nisa tak bisa menghentikan perasaan khawatirnya. Seperti biasa, Joe mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang tiada kunjung habisnya rasa kekhawatiran yang begitu meluap-luap.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kamu yakin dan percaya kan?" Joe mengucapkan kalimat itu didepan wajah Nisa sambil tersenyum. Nisa mengangguk dan mencium bibir Joe. "Hehe, gitu dong.." Joe mengusap rambut Nisa perlahan.

Nisa masih bisa mengkontrol rasa khawatirnya itu.. tapi tidak setelah—

. . .

"—Joe.. bangunlah..! Kumohon.." Nisa menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Joe dalam mobil ambulans. Joe pingsan sehabis pulang dari kantor bersama Nisa. Seseorang yang berharga dalam kehidupan Nisa—tidak lain adalah Joe—sedang berdiri memeluknya dari belakang tiba-tiba ambruk. Tak kuasalah ia menahan jeritannya, hingga terdengar oleh tetangga apartement yang ditinggali oleh Joe dan Nisa.

Para tetangga yang sudah Joe dan Nisa anggap sebagai teman baik itu juga ikutan panik atas ambruknya Joe. Mereka pun cepat-cepat memanggil ambulans untuk membawa Joe dirawat dirumah sakit.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_Pip..pip..pip.._

Suara alat medis pembaca detak jantung pun memenuhi ruangan itu.

Joe masih belum sadar. _"Dia mungkin koma.."_ Nisa menatap kosong jendela kamar tempat Joe dirawat sambil teringat jawaban dari dokter. Ia hanya bisa beroda pada _Kami-sama_, agar kondisi Joe membaik. Agar Joe bisa disembuhkan dari sakit-penyakitnya, agar mereka selalu bisa bersama, melewati semua rintangan baik suka maupun duka.

".. Joe-kun" Nisa memegang jari manis kanannya, tempat dimana terdapat cincin kembar mereka disisipkan, ".. _hontou ni aishiteru yo_.."

Detik demi detik berlalu, Nisa tertidur ditepi ranjang tempat Joe dibaringkan.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**-Joe's POV-**_

_Aku.. dimana..? Mengapa semuanya begitu putih..?_

Sejenak aku berputar-putar, dan akhirnya seseorang dengan cahaya terang menghampiriku, "A-ano.. _Kami-sama_?" aku bertanya kepada sosok yang menghampiriku itu. _"Ya, inilah Aku.. Ryuzaki Joe.." _jawab-Nya.

"M-maafkan aku.. tapi.. bisakah aku bertemu dengannya.. walau hanya sebentar..?" tanyaku lagi dengan perasaan takut, memohon kepada-Nya.

"_Ryuzaki Joe. Kau tentu mendengar tangisan, nyanyian, dan doanya.. Bukan kah demikian..?"_

Aku terdiam dan mengangguk, Nisa-chan.. _Gomen ne.._

"_Dan sekarang.. Terjadilah apa yang engkau ingin kan sekarang, tapi ingatlah Aku hanya memberi waktu untuk kalian sebentar, gunakan sebaik mungkin, Joe.. Setelah itu kau akan kembali ke sisi-Ku.."_

Sosok yang begitu mulia itu pun menghilang dari hadapanku, tiba-tiba seluruhnya menjadi gelap dan—tunggu dulu..

_Kami-sama doko he itteshimatta no nee?  
__(Hey… where did God leave off to?)_

_henji ha nakute itsudatte sou da yo  
__(He has never given me a reply.. always been like that..)_

_Are you still here?_

Suara ini.. Mataku terbuka perlahan.. dan melihat Nisa sedang menatap keluar jendela.. Suaranya yang indah mengalun dari bibirnya..

".. Nisa-chan..?" suaraku keluar dan mungkin telah mengagetkan Nisa, tanganku pun berusaha menggenggam tangannya. Nisa-chan menoleh kebelakang. Ke arahku. Air mata membasahi pipinya. "Nisa-chan.. Jangan menangis.." aku mencoba tersenyum ", maaf ya.. aku belum bisa memelukmu.." kulanjutkan perkataanku, tanganku mengusap air mata dari pipi Nisa.

Ternyata, _Kami-sama_ membalas doanya.

"Joe-kun.. aku sangat rindu.. rindu sekali padamu…" Nisa menggenggam erat tanganku. ".. Nisa-chan..", Memang sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak terbangun.. bisa dibilang koma?

Aku pun mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mendekat. Kuciumlah bibirnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya kulepaskan ciumanku. Dia makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kananku.

"_Aishiteru yo_.. Joe-kun.."

"_Ore wa mo_.."

Dia memelukku dengan lembut.. rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan pelukannya, aku pun sedih saat mengetahui dadaku rasanya sesak lagi.. menandakan waktu yang kujanjikan dengan _Kami-sama _akan segera habis..

"_Gomen ne_.. Nisa-chan.. h-hah.. aku harus pergi.." dengan susah payah aku berbicara, menahan rasa sakit di dada ku.

"A-apa maksudmu, Joe-kun..? aku akan memanggil dokter!" Nisa mulai beranjak pergi, tapi aku mencegahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan.. Nisa-chan.. _nee.. _dengar baik-baik.."

Nisa mulai menangis, mungkin apa yang ia tidak inginkan terjadi.. lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku..

"Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun.. kau harus tau itu.. u-uh, nisa-chan.. sudah waktunya, aku harus pergi.. kumohon.. jangan menangis ya..?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?! Jangan menakut-nakuti ku..! Kumohon!" air mata Nisa menetes ke wajahku. Aku sangat sedih melihat dia seperti ini.. aku melepas cincinku dan kuberikan ke tangannya.

".. _hontou ni.. gomen ne_.. Nisa-chan… _ai_.._shiteru_.. _yo_…."

. . .

_**-Normal POV-**_

_Pip pip_—_piiiiiiiiiiiiipp…_

Nisa terpaku.. ia ingin memanggil dokter tapi, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.. Ia memandangi, tubuh Joe terbaring kaku. Ryuzaki Joe. Laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi dan cintai seumur hidupnya.. telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya—sendirian..

Dokter dan suster datang melihat keadaan pasiennya, mereka sangat terkejut mendengar alat pembaca detak jantung pasiennya berbunyi panjang.. mereka meminta Nisa keluar..

Nisa duduk di ruang tunggu, ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruangan. Dokter itu menepuk pundak Nisa yang sedang tertunduk lemah. Ia menangis..

Nisa tahu..

Orang yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupannya kini pergi—Ryuzaki Joe—Dia pergi.. kembali ke sisi-Nya.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Ah, Nisa-chan ada apa?" jawab Yudhistira dari seberang sana.

"Yudhistira-san.. tolong aku ya.. sampai kan pada Tomo-san dan juga Nata-san.. Joe-kun meninggal kemarin.. lusa ia akan dikuburkan.. terimakasih atas bantuannya, Yudhistira-kun.." jawab Nisa dengan suara parau di telepon genggamnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yudishtira, ia menutup teleponnya.

Mereka bertiga memang tahu penyakit yang diderita Joe, tapi kalau dia.. pergi meninggalkan dunia? Nisa lah yang harus memberi tahunya..

Saat ini Nisa hanya bisa terpaku memandang jendela tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Keesokkan harinya, Nisa tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya saat acara pemakaman itu berlangsung. Ia memandangi tubuh suaminya. Tubuh Joe, diletakkan dalam tanah.. Sahabat-sahabat Joe tak dapat membendung air matanya. Tetangga-tetangga yang tinggal disekitar kamar apartementnya, paman-bibi Joe serta nenek Nisa, juga datang ke acara menyedihkan tersebut.

"Joe-kun.. _Aishiteru yo_.."

Nisa mengucapkan kata itu dengan sendu.. Matanya menatap pemakaman Joe..

Satu jam berlalu.. Semuanya telah meninggalkan pemakaman itu, kecuali Nisa. Dia hanya seorang. Sendirian disana. Masih menatap kosong dan mengelus nisan berbentuk salib itu.

"hehe, Joe-kun.. Aku.. pasti akan merindukanmu.." Nisa tersenyum pelan.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis.

'_Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun.. kau harus tau itu.. '_

'_kumohon.. jangan menangis ya..?'_

Nisa masih ingat jelas kalimat terakhir dari Joe.. Meski dia yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis, saat ini Nisa tidak bisa melakukannya..

.

.

.

'_gomen ne.. Nisa-chan… ai..shiteru.. yo…'_

_._

_._

_._

Sejak kepergian Joe, Nisa selalu melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Pagi hari bekerja sampai siang, sepulang dari kantor, ia mandi. Lalu mengambil kursi dan membuka jendela, iris biru kehitamannya menatap langit.

"Joe-kun.. apa kabarmu..?"

Nisa berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Malam itu, malam minggu. Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Joe dengan meminum teh sambil melihat bintang-bintang. Air mata menetes dari mata sendu Nisa. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Besok, ia akan pergi ke makam Joe.

. . .

_**-Nisa's POV-**_

Mataku terbuka saat melihat seberkas cahaya masuk ke dalam jendela. Ternyata, dari malam kemarin aku lupa menutup jendela. Aku pun segera beranjak dan mandi. Seusai mandi, aku menyalakan tv dan ke dapur.

_"Diharapkan para warga semuanya membersihkan ruangan rumah anda sebaik mungkin, jika tidak akan menjadi sarang bagi nyamuk demam berdarah. Dan jangan lupa juga untuk menutup pintu dan jendela pada sore maupun malam hari. Menggunakan obat nyamuk akan membantu. Terlebih lagi cuaca dingin sering melanda pada musim dingin yang akan berganti menjadi musim semi. Banyak korban yang terkena penyakit ini, jika warga daerah Minato-ku terkena gejala seperti lemas, badan panas secara mendadak, gampang lelah, dan mual segeralah berobat ke dokter. Demikianlah berita pagi ini, te__—__"_

Aku pun segera mematikan TV. Sambil menaruh sup miso didalam mangkuk berpergian, aku pun mencuci tangan dan mengganti baju. Lima menit kemudian, aku sudah keluar dari ruangan apartement sambil membawa tas kecil.

Tiap kali aku berjalan, aku merasa.. sosok Joe juga ikut berjalan disisiku, menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.. Haah, mungkin aku memang sudah sangat merindukannya… Aku tak dapat menahan perasaan ini.. aku hanya bisa memeluk jaket hitam milik Joe saat tidur.. mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang sama dan saat ini aku memakai jaket hangat itu.

. . .

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku saat tiba di depan pemakaman Joe, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di samping pemakaman itu, dan mulai mengeluarkan isi dari tas kecilku.

Kubukalah tutup mangkuk sup itu, dan menaruhnya di depan nisan Joe. Aku mengusap nisan itu. "Hehe, aku bawakan sup kesukaanmu lagi, Joe.. Jangan lupa makan ya.. nanti kamu sakit..". Kusadari air mataku keluar secara tiba-tiba. "Joe-kun.. kau tahu..? Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Entah mengapa aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku yang semakin lama semakin menjadi itu.. _Kami-sama_.. tolong jagalah Joe.. dialah orang yang paling kusayangi.. Janganlah membuatnya sedih atas perlakuanku sekarang ini..

Dia harta yang ku simpan di rumah-Mu.. aku yakin.. Engkau akan menjaganya..

Aku duduk memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lenganku. Aku pun melanjutkan tangisanku disana.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Bulan baru datang lagi, musim semi sudah datang. Salju-salju mencair seiring matahari memancarkan cahaya hangatnya. Meski cahaya matahari itu mengenani tubuhku sekalipun, hangatnya tak sebanding milikmu, Joe-kun..

Aku merasa.. badanku tak dapat diatur. Kepalaku sangat pusing, keringat dingin terus memancar dari pori-pori kulitku, suhu badanku terus-terusan menurun.. entah apa yang terjadi padaku.. sudah lebih dari lima hari keadaanku begini..

Pada malam hari, seperti biasa.. duduk didepan jendela.. menatap langit gelap. Sejenak kulihat kalender persediaaan aku dan Joe yang sudah kupasang di dinding sejak bergantinya tahun. Lingkaran merah besar yang waktu itu kutandai dengan Joe mengalihkan perhatianku. Dua hari lagi.. tanggal berganti menjadi 18..

_**18 Spring**__, OUR WEDDING 5th ANNIVERSARY!_

_Rencana : Pergi ke padang rumput yang penuh dengan pohon Sakura! _

Itu kalimat yang kubaca… lalu kulanjutkan membaca kalimat dibawahnya. Dituliskan oleh tinta biru..

_Joe's note : Nisa-chan berjanji untuk menyanyikan lagu saat pertama kali kami bertemu!_

Aku tersenyum kecil, mataku tertutup aku mencoba tidur meski rasanya sangat susah.. tapi akhirnya, aku tertidur..

. . .

. . .

"_Nisa-chan! Ayo sini! Hamparan rumputnya luas loh~"_ _Joe menarik tanganku dengan tidak sabaran. Aku menurut saja mengikuti arah tujuan yang Joe arahkan dan aku melihat.. rumput hijau, bertebaran.. disisi-sisi padang rumput itu terdapat pohon-pohon sakura. Kelopak bunga pink itu berjatuhan.._

"_Ayo, duduk sini!" itu yang Joe katakan sambil duduk. Aku tersenyum senang dan duduk disebelah Joe._

"_Joe-kun.."_

"_Ng..?"_

"_Tak terasa ya sudah satu tahun.. Rasanya baru 1 bulan deh semenjak kita menikah, hehe~"_

_Joe menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuanku._

"_Hehe, aku ingin kita terus seperti ini, Nisa-chan.."_

_Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan.._

"_Aishiteru yo.. Nisa-chan.."_

—Tiba-tiba, semuanya gelap.. Aku terus meneriakkan namamu, Joe-kun.. kamu dimana..?

_Kumohon… tetaplah bersamaku..!_

_Joe kun..!_

"A-ahk! Joe-kun…!" spontan aku membuka mata, dan berteriak. Cahaya terang tepat berada di depanku, sinarnya sangat menyilaukan mataku. Aku ketiduran di sofa. "U-uh…" aku mengucek mataku hinga aku menyadari air mataku keluar lagi..

Kenangan satu tahun lalu terulang… Saat dimana kita melihat bunga sakura bersama. Sangat menyenangkan..

Esok adalah dimana hari itu akan kuulangi. Sendirian. Kucoba untuk hentikan tangisanku. Aku melepas jaket yang kupakai dan segeralah kakiku melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencucinya, sekalian menyegarkan badanku.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, kujemur jaket hitam Joe yang basah. Matahari pagi masih bersinar sangat terang. "Joe-kun.. apa kau akan datang.. besok..?"

Aku memasak sarapanku, dan menyantapnya setelah selesai memasaknya. Kucuci wajan dan piring-piring.

Entah apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini..

. . .

. . .

_ari no mama de irareru nara sore dake de ii __  
__(_I'll be happy just being my frank and honest self,)

_hoka ni nani mo iranai kara __  
__(_and I need nothing else.)

_dakedo sonna sekai nante aru darou ka __  
__(_However, does it truly exist a world where I can be that way?)

_kimi ni aitai kimi ni __  
__(_I wish to meet you...to meet you.)

Waktu memang sangat cepat berlalu.. tanpa kusadari, matahari sudah terbenam lagi.. Ponselku mati sendiri—karena baterainya yang terkuras habis—setelah seharian lagu mengalun. Aku beranjak dari kursiku menuju kamar mandi. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghibur diriku, selain melihat foto-foto kenanganku dengan Joe.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya.. Apa yang Joe lakukan saat ini..

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, tumben saja aku merasa mengantuk.. rasa lapar memang menguasai perutku.. tapi entah mengapa, otakku menyuruhku untuk segera tidur, untuk memulai hari spesialku dengan Joe besok.. meski Joe tak ada didepan mataku.. aku yakin, dia melihat dari dunia yang berbeda denganku.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Keesokkan sorenya, aku membawa album foto kenanganku—berisi tentang foto pernikahan dan kehidupan kami. Aku sudah bersiap-siap memakai baju pergi dan langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Kereta menuju tempat yang akan aku tuju sudah tiba, tepat setelah 2 menit aku sampai di stasiun. Kupeluk erat buku album itu. Aku tak peduli tasku yang berisi dompet maupun ponselku hilang atau apa, yang terpenting, hartaku—barang Joe serta album foto kenanganku dengan Joe masih berada ditanganku.

Aku selalu murung? Memang.

Siapa yang tidak sedih saat.. orang yang sangat disayangi dan dicintai pergi..?

Yah, mungkin saja ini sifat bawaan dari Ibuku yang selalu meikirkan ayah tanpa berhenti, sampai beliau sakit-sakitan. Kalau begitu.. apa aku juga akan meninggal seperti Ibu..?

Delapan belas menit berlalu, akhirnya aku sampai. Aku berjalan seiring arah jalan yang masih terekam jelas di otakku. Masih kuingat betul jalan menuju padang rumput luas serta pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer di tiap sisi kanan-kiri padang itu. Tempatku dan Joe pun masih kuingat.

. . .

. . .

Aku duduk di tempat itu lagi, menaruh album, dan cincin Joe lalu menutup mata..

_Joe.. akan kah kau datang sekali saja mengunjungiku.. disini..?_

Badanku terasa panas, kepalaku pusing lagi.. Aku tak bisa bergerak… Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar disana. Meski dinginnya sore maupun malam mencekam tubuhku.. aku tak peduli.. aku akan tetap menunggunya.. Aku akan tetap menunggu Joe.. Ryuzaki Joe..

. . .

_Disisi lain, Joe sangat sedih melihat Nisa yang duduk sendirian di tempat kenangan mereka berdua itu. Meski ia sangat ingin pergi mengunjungi tempat Nisa, ia tetap menahan dirinya. Ternyata Kami-sama sedang menguji coba kesabaran Joe…_

_**-Joe's POV-**_

_Nisa-chan.. kau tetap menungguku ya.. hehe.. kau memang tak pernah berubah.._

Aku melihat perempuan yang sangat kusayangi ini masih duduk memejamkan matanya. Aku kaget dan sedih saat menyadari tiba-tiba air mata Nisa keluar lagi dari mata biru kehitamannya itu..

_Menangis lagi ya… _Aku berkata dalam hati sambil menunduk.. Saat aku tertunduk, _Kami-sama_ menghampiriku. Aku kaget dan mengadahkan kepalaku saat Dia menepuk pundakku dengan pelan.

"_Joe.. Hari ini Aku telah melihat kesabaranmu.. kau sangat tegar.. Aku akan memberimu ijin.. Hari ini, tepat tengah malam, jemputlah dia… Kulihat penyakit yang sedang menguasai tubuhnya sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi, Aku akan mengijinkan kamu yang menjemputnya.. "_

Aku tahu.. demam berdarah hemoragik sudah terlambat untuk ia cegah.. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang, mengetahui aku segera bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..

Aku akan menjemputnya.. tepat tengah malam ini.

Pasti..

. . .

_**-Nisa's POV-**_

Mataku terbuka pelan, melihat langit yang begitu gelap.. Sudah malam rupanya.. Tanganku mencoba meraih cincin Joe yang kuletakkan di sampingku, ingin segera pulang tapi—

—Tak ada?

Album itu juga tidak ada.

"Kamu mencari ini?" Suara dari belakang mengagetkanku. Kepalaku terlalu pusing, dan lelah untuk digerakkan. Samar-samar ku lihat sosok itu memakai baju lengan panjang putih serta memakai jeans biru. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas saat sosok itu berjongkok didepanku.

"Nisa-chan.."

Aku mengenali suara ini.. Aku mencoba mengingatnya, meski rasa sakit dikepalaku kurasakan, aku terus berusaha..

"Ini aku, Joe.. _sashiburi ne_?" Sosok itu tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangan kearahku. Mataku terbelalak terbuka.. Kulihat jari manis kiri memakai cincin yang sama denganku, lalu kulihat wajahnya, jelas sekali.. ia laki-laki yang selama ini kurindukan.. yang selama ini aku ignin temui..

Ryuzaki Joe..

"Joe-kun..?" aku memandangnya tidak percaya,

"Ya..?"

Setelah mendapat respon darinya, aku pun sadar itu bukanlah _déjà vu_, "Joe-kun! A-akhirnya kamu datang..!"

Aku memeluk tubuh itu. Kehangatannya.. seperti biasa.. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakannya.. "Kumohon jangan pergi lagi dariku…" aku menenggelamkan wajahku di bahu Joe. "Aku takkan pergi, Nisa-chan…" kurasakan tangan Joe merangkulku dengan erat.

Aku menangis dalam pelukan itu.. Aku sudah sangat rindu… rindu sekali…

Akhirnya dia datang.. datang dihadapanku..

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**-Normal POV-**_

Joe tiduran di pangkuan Nisa. Nisa mengelus kepalanya pelan. Tepat pada hari itu.. mereka melakukan hal yang sama—berbincang-bincang, canda tawa—seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, cahaya pun keluar terang dari punggung Joe. Setelah ini, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi, "—Nisa-chan.. sudah waktunya.."

"A-apa maksudmu.. Joe-kun?" tanya Nisa mulai panik langsung menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat. Ia tak ingin Joe pergi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi!" Joe menjawab sambil tersenyum, tubuh mungil Nisa di peluk erat oleh Joe. Nisa bingung dan akhirnya pertanyaan keluar dari bibirnya, "—Kita..?"

"Hehe.. Kamu tau? _Kami-sama _menyuruhku kesini, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan istriku tercinta!" senyuman terpampang diwajah Joe dengan semangat.

"Apa itu artinya, aku meninggalkan dunia.. dan pergi bersamamu..?" tanya Nisa lagi.

"Tentu, kita memulai kehidupan kita yang baru!" Joe berdiri dengan tegap di depan Nisa. Iris biru Nisa yang tergenang oleh air mata memandangi Joe dengan senyuman senangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Nisa, "Ayo!".

Nisa meraih tangan Joe, beban dan sakit yang Nisa rasakan tadi berangsur-angsur hilang. Cahaya yang sama terangnya dengan milik Joe ikut keluar dari punggung Nisa. Mereka berpelukan dan menghilang—menghilang dari dunia.. Dunia tempat mereka berdua ditemukan..

Yang tertinggal di dunia itu adalah.. cincin mereka berdua yang terjatuh di samping buku album berisikan memori delapan setengah tahun bersama itu.

Tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang berjatuhan kelopaknya…

Mereka berdua hidup bersama, di tempat yang _Kami-sama_ janjikan.. Nyawa mereka abadi disana dan tak ada yang dapat memisahkan rasa sayang dan cinta mereka yang tulus itu lagi..

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**-**__Could it Be? __**THE END-**_

** A/N :** Huff~ selesai deh Q[]Q

_Gomen_ author engga tau benar jalan-jalan maupun tempat di Jepang QwQ meski alurnya sedih, tetap saja mau kubuat ending yang bahagia :D

Readers tahukah lagu apa saja yang author masukkan dalam fict ini? XD

Saat pengaturan nama susah juga XD Kedua nama karakter OC ini nama panggilan kami berdua :3 Nama depan Joe yaitu 'Ryuzaki' ku ambil dari Karakter Death Note—L Lawliet—karena dia sangat menyukai karakter detektif itu X3 lalu nama 'Aoko' milik Nisa, aku buat _meaningnya_ biru sesuai dengan mata sekaligus warna kesukaanku dan dia XDD

Fict ini untuk menghibur para readers dan khususnya saya buat atas permintaan dari seseorang yang sangat saya sayangi—Joe (nama asli tidak boleh tau XDD)—dan sebagai peringatan anniversaryku yang keempat :3 dan ini fict author yang pertama di fandom :3 segala kritik/saran aku terima :D

_Arigatou_ sudah membacanya XD **REVIEW**, please?


End file.
